


I Wanna Fly Looking In Your Eyes

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes on holiday with his sister to try to find what it is his heart is yearning for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Fly Looking In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot came from me listening to my two favorite songs off of Midnight Memories which are; You and I & Half A Heart. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I want to point some things out. 
> 
> \- The real distance between H.C. and London is only three hours but for the sake of my story it's much farther. 
> 
> \- The ending comes from this quote, "True love is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another."

Since before he could remember Harry walked around day-to-day feeling oddly empty. It was as if he was missing something in his life, but he could never figure out what it was. Besides that, he grew up fairly normal. He had a group of close friends and his relationship with his mum and older sister was great. He laughed and joked around – he was quite the charmer, but from time to time a feeling of emptiness would creep up on him, and consume him.

 

Harry had just finished his shift at the bakery, and had to hurry home so he could get ready for Gemma’s graduation. His sister had finally finished her schooling. He quickly got home, and ran into the bathroom to shower before slipping into his tuxedo.

 

“Harry, honey, are you almost done? We want to get good seats.” His mum called from somewhere in the house.

 

He ran his fingers through his wet curls before grabbing his phone, and exiting his bedroom.

 

“I’m ready mum.” He said walking up to her.

 

She smiled brightly, “Don’t you look handsome.” She said fixing his bowtie so it sat straight.

 

“Thanks – we better get going.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

“There she is!” Anne gushed snapping photos as Gemma crossed the stage in her black gown.

 

Harry cheered from his seat. She looked over at where they sat, and gave them a thumbs up.

 

After the graduation, they went out for dinner to celebrate this wonderful milestone. Harry sat staring out the window as rain hit it gently and slid away. He sighed the excitement and happiness he felt had long gone and he was left with the same empty feeling. He was used to it by now, but the people around him never understood. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t either. It was not that he was sad, he was very happy with his life, but something was missing. Harry wished he could figure out what it was that he needed to feel complete.

 

“Hey are you listening to what I said?” Gemma’s voice said breaking him out of his daze.

 

Harry turned his focus towards his mum and sister. They were staring at him worriedly, “Oh, sorry I zoned out. What were you saying?” he said picking up his glass and taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Gem was going to go to London in a few days for a well-deserved vacation, and I think it would be good if you went with her. It’s a big city after all, and you could use some time to clear your mind.” Anne said cutting her food and staring at him out of the corner of her eye, anxiously.

 

The younger boy thought about it for a moment. She was right he could use some time away from this small town, “Sure sounds like fun, but will you be okay alone mum?” he asked not liking the idea of her by herself.

 

“Don’t worry about me I’ll be busy with my girlfriends the whole time you’re gone.” She replied smiling happily that he agreed to go.

 

 _“Maybe I’ll find what my heart has been yearning for.”_ He thought looking down at his plate, a small smile forming on his face.

 

-_-_-_-

 

After a tiresome car ride, they finally arrived in the big city. Harry stared at the window in awe. He had never been to London before. Everything was so large. When they arrived at the hotel, the sun was slowly setting. They both decided to just drop their luggage off in their rooms, and go get something to eat.

 

Ten minutes later, they were walking side by side trying to find a decent place to dine. They finally stumbled upon a café around the corner from their hotel. Not bothering to speak as they ate the two sibling’s shoveled food into their hungry mouths, “I didn’t think the drive would tire me out so much.” Gemma said as she pushed her plate away.

 

“Go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I’ll be there when I’m done eating.” He said as she yawned.

 

She nodded, “Be careful on your way back. I’ll see you in the morning.” She said as she left the café. He waited until she disappeared before paying the bill and leaving the warm café. He slowly wandered around exploring the big city with wide eyes. He wandered to a bridge and watched as traffic passed him by quickly. He stood at the edge gazing at the London Eye. It was brightly lit and he stared in awe at all of the lights that illuminated the horizon.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice asked from beside him.

 

He turned and his eyes met piercing blue ones. He froze – getting lost in the strangers eyes before snapping out of it, “Ye-Yeah I’ve never seen anything like it.” He muttered letting his eyes wander back to the lights.

 

“I thought the same thing when I first moved here.”

 

“Oh, no I don’t live here. I’m just on holiday with my sister.” Harry replied shyly looking over at him.

 

The stranger smiled, “I’m Louis.” He said extending his hand for Harry to shake.

 

Harry smiled slipping his hand into Louis’ and he felt the electrical shock as soon as their skin made contact. He stared wide eyed at Louis his heart beating fast.

 

“I-I’m….Harry.” he said confused at the tight feeling in his chest.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. So holiday, huh?” He asked letting go of Harry’s hand almost hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, my sister just graduated from Uni, and she was going to come here by herself but my mum suggested I come along. They both think I need a distraction from life.” He answered leaning his elbows against the railing and staring down at the water.

 

Louis hummed, “I can help with that...I know what it’s like to need a distraction.” Louis said, “How about tomorrow we meet up, and I can show you around the city? You can even bring your sister.” He said nudging Harry lightly.

 

The younger boy smiled, “That sounds….gr-great. Are you sure, you have time for that though? I wouldn’t want to be a pain” he replied pulling his phone from his pocket.

 

“It’d be my pleasure. It’ll be fun.” Louis said smirking watching Harry check his texts.

 

_Where are you, Harry? Call or text me back and let me know you’re okay._

_-Gemma_

 

He quickly sent a text stating he was okay. Before he could slip his phone back into his pocket, Louis grabbed it from his hands, and quickly entered his number into it. When he handed it back to him Harry blushed for reason even unknown to him.

“Let me walk you back to your hotel?” Louis asked shifting nervously beside him.

 

Harry nodded smiling, “That’d be nice.”

 

The walk to the hotel was short and not much was said between the two. They stood there in front of the hotel for what felt like a lifetime, “Well it’s getting late your sister must be worried. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Louis asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah, I’ll call you when I wake up.” Harry replied before moving slowly backwards towards the hotel doors.

 

Louis stood watching him. The two smiled at each other before Harry disappeared inside the hotel.

 

When Harry made it to his floor, he quickly poked his head into Gemma’s room, and whispered to her that he was back unharmed. Not bothering to linger he went into his room, and changed into his pajama’s. As he lay in bed, he realized something - the emptiness in his chest had disappeared.

 

-_-_-_-

 

The next morning at breakfast with Gemma, he was trying to figure out a way to somehow invite Gemma to go with them without her freaking out that he had made plans with a stranger. She was the cautious type. Better to be safe than sorry she would say.

 

“What are your plans today Gem?” he asked casually pushing his food around with his fork.

 

She tapped her fingers on the table in contemplation, “I need new clothes so I think I’ll go shopping. What do you have planned?” she asked eyeing him knowing he was keeping something, but she did not want to push it. This vacation was more about him than it was her.

 

Harry felt his face flush a bit, “I-I was just going to go around and see the sights.” He stuttered taking a rather large mouthful of food to stop himself from spilling the beans about Louis.

 

“Ah, well just be sure to check in with me every now and then.” She said smiling a strange gleam in her eye.

 

Harry’s eye brow furrowed, “I’m not a child, Gem, but okay I will.” He said pulling out his phone to send a quick text to Louis.

 

_Hey, it’s me, Harry. Just wanted to let you know I am ready when you are for our adventure around the city._

_-Harry xx_

 

Gemma stood up and paid the bill, “Alright well I’m off you be safe.”

 

“Have fun, yeah?”

 

“Always.” She replied smiling as she ruffled his curls.

 

His phone buzzed loudly on the table.

 

_I was starting to think you had changed your mind. (: Where do you want to meet?_

_-Lou xx_

A dorky grin spread across Harry’s face – as if he could forget.

 

_Same place as yesterday? The bridge?_

_-Harry xx_

_I’ll be there in five minutes. ;)_

_-Lou_

 

Harry got up from his table and exited the café. As he made the short journey to the bridge, he enjoyed the warm sun on his skin. He sighed happily taking in the scenery. Things look so different in the daytime. There was much more traffic.

 

He finally came to the bridge, and peered around to see if Louis might have arrived before him.

 

“Looking for someone?” Louis’ voice asked from behind the younger boy.

 

Harry turned smiling, “No, just enjoying the view.”

 

“Oh, well then I’ll just go.” He replied jokingly chuckling.

 

Wait don’t g-go.” Harry said quickly flushing at the way his voice cracked.

 

Louis stared at him for a moment, “Come on there is lots to see. Where do you want to go first?”

 

Harry cleared his throat glad that Louis didn’t comment on his weird behavior, “Buckingham Palace?”

“To the queen we go!” Louis said tugging Harry to the road, “Taxi!”

 

A car sped up and stopped beside the two boys, “Buckingham Palace please.”

 

The ride to the palace literally only took five minutes. Why they took a taxi was beyond Harry’s comprehension. Louis paid the taxi driver and they both got out. The younger boy stood at the gate and peered at the palace with wide eyes, “It’s much larger than I pictured in my mind.” Harry said a bit shocked, “Why would someone need that big of a home?”

 

“She is the queen, but I see your point.”

 

Harry pulled his phone and snapped a couple of photos of the palace so he could show Gemma later. Louis came and stood next to Harry wrapping an arm around his waist before squeezing in close. He extended his arm, phone in hand, and snapped a picture of both of them in front of the palace.  

 

Harry blushed at how close they were. He could feel the warmth of Louis’ skin, “This is a great picture. I’ll send it to you.” Louis said turning his focus to his phone.

 

Moments later Harry got it and quickly saved it to his phone, “Wish we could meet the queen though. That would be amazing.” He said in awe.

 

Louis snorted, “I think it’s time we move to the next location, and it’s my turn to pick. How about…we go get ice cream?” he suggested, “I could use a sweet treat.” He added chuckling.

 

“Oh, is there anywhere specific you want to go for ice cream?”

 

“There’s a place about fifteen minutes from here. It’s my favorite.” He raised his hand for a taxi and soon both of them were riding to the ice cream shop. Neither of them spoke just occasionally looked at each other before quickly looking away.

 

Harry took out his phone and sent the picture of him and Louis to Gemma.

 

_I made a friend. (:_

_-Harry xx_

-_-_-_-

Louis watched as the younger boy stared off into the distance licking his ice cream. He had never met anyone like Harry before. The look of amazement in his eyes when he saw something new made Louis’ heart race. They chatted about family, hobbies, likes, and dislikes – anything you could possibly think of. The more he learned about Harry the more it felt like they were being drawn together by an unknown force.

 

“Louis, you okay?” he asked shyly when he noticed the older boy staring.

 

Louis smiled before taking his napkin and wiping off a smudge of ice cream on Harry’s lips. The younger boy blushed, and ducked his head.

 

“Sorry you had…ice cream on your face.” Louis said feeling a tad bit surprised at what he had done.

 

Before he could answer Harry’s phone began ringing loudly.

 

“Hey Gem how goes the shopping spree?” he asked immediately after picking up the phone.

They chatted for a minutes before the conversation caught Louis’ attention.

 

 _“I’m with a friend is it okay if he comes too?”_ Harry said biting his lip as if he were nervous, _“Oh, great we’ll be there in ten minutes then. See you then.”_

 

“My sister wants to meet up for dinner. Would you like to come with me?” he asked softly his cheeks slightly pink.

 

Louis smiled his eyes crinkling at the sides, “I’d love too.”

 

Harry sighed relieved, “She said she was at Hawksmoor. Do you know where that is? She gave me directions, but I’m hopeless with directions.”

 

The older boy chuckled, “Yes I know, but we’ll have to take a taxi. Come on.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

When Harry walked into the restaurant slash bar he let out a low whistle, “This is fancy.” He said walking over to his sister.

 

“Gem I hope you’re paying for this. Couldn’t we eat at a fish and chip shop?” Harry asked sitting down across from her, Louis beside him.

 

“Oh, hush it won’t hurt to eat at a fancy place once in a while and of course I’m paying. Now are you going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked eyeing Louis.

 

“I’m Louis, it’s nice to meet you I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said shaking her hand.

Gemma gawked at Harry for a moment, “You talked about me?” she asked shocked because Harry never talked about family, or really anything to any of his other friends back home.

 

Harry grumbled, “Why is that so shocking?” he asked huffing before picking up the menu.

 

“No reason.” She replied simply smiling at Louis.

 

 _“This one must be special.”_ She thought before picking up her menu too.

 

“What are you getting?” Harry asked Louis curiously leaning over closer to him.

 

Gemma watched them interact, her eyes peeping over her menu slyly.

 

“Hmmm, the steak here is supposed to be really outstanding.” He replied pointing to something on his menu.

 

“I’m going to take your word for it, and try it.” Harry said smiling before looking back at his menu.

 

 _“He’s smiling with his whole face – it’s not his usual empty smile.”_ Gemma thought astounded at how relaxed Harry was with Louis.

 

“Where did you two meet?” she asked suddenly, but tried to act as casual as possible.

 

“I saw him last night on the bridge staring at the London Eye, and just happened to talk to him.” Louis answered simply.

 

“So that’s where you were last night.” She replied as it dawned on her.

 

“Ye-Yeah I just felt like seeing the sights a bit before going back to the hotel. We were trapped in the car all day and I needed fresh air.” Harry said ducking his head.

 

He had a habit of doing that when he was feeling vulnerable.

 

The waiter soon came over, and they ordered their food. Louis noticed Harry sigh, and he looked a little off. Maybe it was the way his sister reacted to Louis, “You okay, Haz?” he asked leaning close to Harry so Gemma couldn’t hear what he was saying to the younger boy.

 

Harry looked up for a moment and they stared at each other. Louis could stare into Harry’s green eyes until the end of his days. They made him feel…complete. The older bit his lip as a feeling of nervousness swelled up inside him.

 

 _“I’ve just met him…how can this be?”_ he thought as they continue to stare at each other.

 

Finally Harry nodded, “I’m great, sorry for being weird.” He said chuckling. He seemed to shake himself out of whatever mood he was before. Louis began telling a story that had Harry and Gemma laughing a bit too loudly for the type of restaurant they were in, but no one cared. Gemma was astonished, never had she seen her little brother laugh so much. She pulled out her phone and snapped of photo of both boys laughing together, and sent it to their mum.

 

Moments later, she received a reply.

 

_I expect a phone call tonight! (:_

 

Gemma smiled knowing that photo spoke a million words to her mum. She could see it too, the spark in Harry that was never there before. When the food arrived, they all ate. None of them spoke much too busy savoring their delicious food.

 

“I’m glad I took your word on it because this is really good.” Harry said cutting a piece and stabbing it onto his fork before he held it up for Louis.

 

The older boy smiled and ate it, “Mmm, try mine.” Louis said doing the same.

 

Gemma found herself wondering what had happened to her little brother because the person sitting in front of her was not him.

 

After dinner, Louis rode back to their hotel with them because his flat wasn’t far from it. When they got to the hotel Gemma went inside leaving them alone.

 

“It was very nice meeting you Louis. I hope to see you again.” Gemma said smiling before ruffling Harry’s curls and entering the hotel.

 

Louis stared at Harry for a moment who was fidgeting nervously, “I had a great time today.” Harry said staring at the pavement underneath his feet.

 

The older boy came closer and grabbed one of Harry’s hands in his. Harry looked up eyes wide, “Me too.” Louis said simply, smiling.

 

“May-Maybe we could do something tomorrow? If you’re not busy.” Harry suggested quickly.

 

“That would be great.” He replied before remembering that he needed to ask the younger boy something before he forgot, “When will you be leaving London to head back to Holmes Chapel?” he asked hoping he had longer to spend with Harry.

 

“Oh, we leave…Saturday.” Harry mumbled realizing that was only four days away.

 

Louis seemed saddened by this news, “Well we’ll just have to make the best of the time we have together.” He said more to himself than to Harry.

 

Harry bit his lip as his heart clenched painfully. He did not like seeing Louis sad. Truth to told he didn’t want to leave so soon either. He didn’t have any friends like Louis back home.

 

A cold breeze blew by, and Harry shivered when it hit against his warm skin. Louis took off his sweater, and slipped it over Harry’s body. The younger boy smiled when he felt Louis’ warmth on it, “Th-Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. You better head in before you catch a cold.” He said smiling, “Good night Harry.” He added before leaning in and pushing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry blushed, but smiled back happily, “Goodnight Lou.” He replied his head dizzy from his excitement. Harry slowly walked into the hotel, but turned to wave at Louis one last time before walking out of sight.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Harry believed the days he spent with Louis up until the moment he had to depart were the happiest moments of his short life. They went all throughout the city just enjoying the time they had together, but when the moment came to go their separate ways Harry found himself feeling empty.

 

Gemma knocked on her brother’s door, and let herself in. She saw him sitting on the bed tears in his eyes, and holding onto Louis’ grey sweater, “Harry we have to go.” She mumbled wishing there was some way she could help him.

He wiped his eyes before putting on a fake smile, “Okay let’s go.” He said getting up and grabbing his luggage.

 

When they exited the hotel Louis was standing there smiling slightly, “Hey, I came to see you off.” He said quietly holding out a red rose.

 

“I’ll go get the car.” Gemma said quickly.

 

As she passed Louis she gave him a hug, “You keep in touch, okay?”

 

“Don’t worry I will.” He replied smiling.

 

When she left, Louis approached Harry and gave him the rose, “I’ll call you every day.”

 

Harry couldn’t help it when a single tear fell from his eye. Louis wiped it away with his hand.

 

“Here’s your sweater back.” He said trying to look anywhere, but at Louis’ face.

 

Louis lifted the younger boy’s chin with his hand, “I want you to keep it so you’ll have a piece of me to take back home with you.” He said his voice strained.

 

Gemma pulled up with the car, and sat patiently as they said their goodbyes.

 

“I-I guess I have to go no-now…” he said as tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, slowly.

 

Louis slowly leaned in, and captured Harry’s lips with his own - for a moment time stood still, and everything was perfect, but reality waits for no one, and eventually he pulled away. Harry reached up, and caressed his face gently wiping at the tears he didn’t even know were there.

 

“I’ll m-miss you.” Louis whispered their faces close together.

 

Harry rested his forehead against the older boys, “I’ll miss you too.” He said as tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

 

Louis pulled him into a hug before his eyes looked up to see Gemma watching them. She nodded at him, a sad smile adorning her face. It was time to let him go, and he knew that. Louis pulled away, and walked to the car. He opened the door for Harry to get in. The younger boy lingered on the pavement for a moment before approaching the car.

 

He was about to get in, but turned towards Louis and pushed their lips together one last time before slowly turning away, and getting in the car.

 

“Have a safe trip. Let me know when you make it home.” Louis said sadly, “Goodbye.” He added closing the door, and standing back on the pavement to watch them leave.

 

Harry stared at him as they pulled away, and kept staring until he disappeared.

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

Weeks turned into months, and at first, it was not so bad. They texted each other daily, and had late night phone conversations, but as time passed Gemma and Anne noticed Harry going back to his old, reserved self. He went to work, and came home. When winter hit he started school so that helped take his mind off things. Louis and Harry both tried to talk as much as possible with their busy schedules.

“He sleeps in your sweater at night, and he misses you a lot.” Gemma said quietly as she sipped on her tea.

 

As Louis heard her words through the phone, his heart broke even more, “I miss him too. I know he’s been busy, and so have I, but I wish I could see him again.” 

 

“I know he wishes the same thing.” She replied freezing when she heard the front door open, “I have to go he’s home, and will probably call you any minute now.” She said hurriedly before hanging up.

 

“Hey Harry, how did the exam go?” she asked casually.

 

“Alright, I guess. Where’s mum?” he asked hanging his coat on the rack.

 

“In the kitchen making dinner.”

 

“Oh, I’m going to be in my room talking to Louis. Tell her to put a plate aside for me, please.” He said before disappearing down the hall.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Christmas rolled by, and they hoped Harry’s spirits would be raised by the holidays. Christmas morning they sat around the tree, and exchanged gifts happily. The atmosphere was warm, light Christmas tunes floated around the room, and the crackling of the fireplace made everything perfect. Suddenly the doorbell rang, “Special delivery!” someone said from the other side.

 

“Were we expecting anyone?” Harry asked getting up to answer it.

 

“Not that I know.” Anne replied glancing at Gemma who shook her head.

 

When Harry opened the door he froze, “Merry Christmas Harry.”

 

When Gemma heard that voice float into the living room her eyes widened, “Louis.” She whispered to her mum whose face spit into a wide grin.

 

“Wh-What are you doing here?” he asked shocked.

 

“Delivering your Christmas gift – me.” He said cheekily pulling Harry into a hug.

 

Harry buried his face into Louis’ shoulder happily, “This is the greatest gift ever!” he squealed when Louis pushed his cold lips to Harry’s lips.

 

“Invite him in Harry before he catches the death of cold out there.” Anne shouted from the living room.

 

Harry pulled him inside before closing the door, and dragging him into the living room.

 

Gemma hugged Louis, and then he hugged Anne, “I hope I’m not intruding.” He said sitting down on the couch.

 

“Of course not, dear. Would you like some hot cocoa?” Anne asked sweetly as she watched Harry sit next to the older boy and snuggle close to him.

 

“That would be wonderful.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

When her children came home from their holiday all those months ago and her eldest told her all about Louis, and how happy he made Harry she couldn’t believe her ears. All she ever wanted for her youngest was for him to be happy, truly happy.

 

As they sat at the dinner table that night indulging in the spectacular Christmas feast they all helped cook Anne watched as her son laughed, and smiled more than he had ever done in a long time, and she felt grateful that Louis had come into their lives.

 

That night when everyone was asleep Louis and Harry found themselves curled up beside each other in front of the fireplace. Just enjoying each other’s company.

 

“How long are you staying?” Harry asked quietly playing with a loose thread on Louis’ sweater.

 

Louis pushed a kiss to Harry’s head, “What if I told you I was staying as long as you wanted me too?” he replied in the same hushed tone.

 

Harry sat up slightly, and stared at him, “Then I’d be very happy.” He answered truthfully, “But I know that’s not possible your home is in London.” He added pouting.

 

“I could make a home here in this small town.” He said before smiling, “Actually I already have.”

 

“Wh-What do you mean?” Harry asked confused his heart starting to race.

 

“I got a one bedroom flat not too far from here. They gave me a great price for it. I think I’ll like it here it’s peaceful, and you’re here.” He said confidently waiting for Harry’s reaction.

The younger boy scanned Louis’ face watching for any sign that he was joking. He felt tears stream down his pale cheeks before throwing himself at Louis, and pulling him into a tight embrace.

 

Louis chuckled, and hugged him back, “I hope those are tears of joy.” He said rubbing the younger boys’ back comfortingly.

 

“They’re definitely te-tears of joy.” Harry said as he pulled away.

 

They stared at each for a moment their gazes full of love before closing the space between them. When their lips touched, Harry felt whole. As the snow fell outside, covering everything in a layer of white, Harry’s soul had finally found its counterpoint in another, and that person was Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback on what you thought of it! It would be much appreciated! (:


End file.
